1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for efficiently setting image-quality adjustment information in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have been made more convenient than before by including a higher variety functions. However, when replacing an image forming apparatus, there is often a demand to use a new image forming apparatus in the same status as the image forming apparatus to be replaced. In such a case, now that the number of functions has increased, various settings need to be set. Accordingly, a technique is proposed for causing a computer to efficiently set configuration information at the time of replacement by making a simple association, such as whether or not duplex printing is possible (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-125520). Similarly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-19809, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-131168, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-122689 disclose techniques for allowing the new image forming apparatus to take over the configuration information of the image forming apparatus to be replaced.
In an image forming apparatus, in addition to the configuration information, user-environment information regarding image-quality adjustment such as coloring by printing is prepared as an adjustment item, and such information is often used with adjustment content desired by each user. The techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-125520, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-19809, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-131168, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-122689 are processing for taking over the configuration information by making a simple association and do not include processing for taking over the user-environment information at the time of replacement. The user-environment information includes setting information related to image-quality adjustment and status information of an apparatus. At the time of replacement, these various kinds of information need to be considered, and a simple association is insufficient to perform processing.